viscera_cleanup_detailfandomcom-20200214-history
Spartan Phoenix
See also: Revolutionary Robotics The Spartan Phoenix (or simply Spartan) is a ceiling-mounted dual machine gun turret in Viscera Cleanup Detail. It is currently only found in Revolutionary Robotics. Mechanics .]] This weapon can be obtained from the Vendor and placed on any one of seven ceiling mounts found throughout Revolutionary Robotics, but only after the player detaches the broken Spartan Phoenix. These mounts will also be surrounded in soot, which must be cleaned in order to obtain a perfect score. After it becomes attached to its ceiling mount * The player will hear a beeping sound akin to filling a First-Aid Station with First-Aid Supplies. This indicates that the device has been successfully attached. Make sure to orient the gun's base with the ceiling mount with left-click before trying to attach it with right-click. * The player must then load the gun with an ammo cartridge. These can be obtained from the Vendor. To install ammo in the gun, the player must simply hold the cartridge near the back slot of the gun and release it by right-clicking, which should cause it to snap into place. * It will then become activated. After this activation, the Spartan Phoenix will move to face it's default position and periodically rotate with a loud whirring sound. * The Spartan will fire if the player crosses a blue force field holding either a bucket or bin regardless of what it is filled with, the large long white crates and the Height Assisted Relocation Machine will also set it off. * Walking though field with the Plasma Welder held will set the gun off but throwing the welder though the force field without touching it will not. * A red laser guide will emit from the gun in a sort of 'armed' state when inorganic matter passes through the fields It then will proceed to shoot towards the object. Spartan bullets do extreme amounts of damage and will kill the player with 3 or 4 shots and the gun fires very quickly. Spartan&Ammo.jpg|Unmounted turret and ammo box. SpartanMounted.jpg|Turret mounted, no ammo. SpartanLoaded.jpg|Turret mounted, with ammo. Surviving the Gun * The best way to survive is to install ammo as the last task before punching out. * Spartans kill very quickly, so the player should get out of its line of sight immediately, if possible. Bins and buckets can be used to block some of the turret's bullets. * If the Spartan Phoenix has targeted the player, it can be destroyed with the Laser Welder, or simply deactivated by pressing the primary trigger (left-click by default) with the hands selected on the gun. Trivia * The Spartan Phoenix is named after the protagonist of the movie Demolition Man, John Spartan, and the villain, Simon Phoenix. * The ammo clip holds exactly 50 bullets. * Spartans without ammo will still trigger an alert and aim and fire at offensive targets. Instead of firing bullets, it will click repeatedly. * Prior to a later fix, when an ammo cartridge was left uninstalled outside of a gun and the level saved and reloaded, it would "expand" it's two bullet belts as if it had been connected to a turret. This could cause the object to become stuck in it's surroundings, especially when transferring it to the Office via the Janitor's Trunk. The ammo clip could still be installed in the turret and otherwise behaved identically to the original object, however. * The Spartan Phoenix is actually significantly longer than the Vendor. Upon exiting the Vendor, it can be seen enlarging to its final size. The Spartan Phoenix can also, in rare cases, become stuck in its surroundings when this occurs. Advertisement A vendor has a small chance of giving an advertisement for the several machines and objects, including the Spartan Phoenix, similarly to the Slosh-O-Matic when it is to dispense human remains. The advertisement reads as follows: :"Omni-Corp Collaborative Solutions :Spartan: Phoenix The ONLY Solution! :With its laser-guided twin barrels, the Spartan has always been a force to be reckoned with. :Combined with the Phoenix Edition's new AI, you have the ultimate security device! :Suitable for 'passifying' any threat, from terrormunists to your neighbor, or any would be villains. :Make the smart choice, choose danger!" Category:Special Objects Category:Level Mechanics Category:Hazards